


Без названия

by LyraSilvertongue



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSilvertongue/pseuds/LyraSilvertongue





	Без названия

Почему-то у Рори, когда Доктор смотрел ему в глаза, напрочь пропадал голос, или щеки краснели, или в пот бросало. Вот Эми нормально было, болтала себе, как обычно, на шею бросалась к нему, у Рори в эти моменты внутри начинало шевелиться что-то скользкое и холодное: "ДокторДокторДоктор", - стучало в висках.   
Эми была близкой, тёплой, привычной, а обнимающий её Доктор - недоступным, не его, не Рори. Он как был выдуманным другом Амелии, так им и остался, ну, только уже настоящим был, конечно же. И от этого то, скользкое, в груди, становилось еще противней и тяжелей.  
Когда Доктор впервые обнял самого Рори, тот застыл от неожиданности. Это же Доктор. Это же происходит на самом деле.  
Доктор начал обнимать его часто, так же часто, как Эми, внутри Рори в это время всё кипело и застывало одновременно, он боялся шевельнуться в стискивающих его руках. Теперь в голове билось: "НеотпускайНеотпускайпожалуйста".  
Для него эти объятия были признанием, близостью, чем-то дорогим, таким, чего объяснить он не мог. Эми смеялась над тем, как он застывал соляным столбом, но даже когда Доктор обнимал его в сотый раз, Рори всё равно боялся сделать что-то не так. Вдруг Доктор поймёт, вдруг оба его сердца почувствуют всё то, что шумит в Рори, заклыдывая уши, услышит, как это что-то зовёт его и просит не отпускать.  
Рори замечал нежность в глазах Эми, когда та смотрела на Доктора. Ему было интересно, что видит она, когда на Доктора смотрит сам Рори.   
Доктор же смотрел на них одинаково, с улыбкой, от которой морщинки собирались у его глаз. Ему, должно быть, всё равно, решил Рори, что о нём думают люди. Каждый влюбляется в Доктора - и никто не может его забыть. Он представлял тысячи людей, у которых всё так же сжималось внутри , как у него, при виде тёмных волос и внимательных глаз. Если бы такое количество человек были влюблены в Рори, он бы чувствовал себя смертельно неловко, вот честно. Вообще-то он себя постоянно так чувствует, что уж тут говорить. Но в этом случае было до ужаса обидно быть одним из многих, делить Доктора с этой безликой тысячей людей, которых он придумал. И он очень не хотел, чтобы Доктор считал его еще более обычным, чем считает сейчас.  
Он никогда не скажет Доктору о том, что чувствует к нему.  
Когда Доктор приходит к ним ночью, Эми спит. Но он зовёт Рори, и тот, недоумевая и зевая, идёт следом.  
Доктор смотрит на него пристально, за его спиной мигают лампочки и экраны ТАРДИС. Взгляд смущает, поэтому Рори предпочитает наблюдать за миганием. В нём опять поднимается эта волна, к щекам приливает кровь, а Доктор просто шагает к нему и кладёт ладонь на щеку.  
-Давно я не целовал кого-то первым, - говорит он и наклоняется к Рори.  
И еще он говорит:  
-Ты - не обычный, Рори Уильямс, вовсе нет.  
И ещё:  
-Ну же.  
Больше Рори не боится.


End file.
